The Cure
by ithaswhatitisnt
Summary: Yui can't help that she's feeling homesick. To compensate, she sneaks in to each of the god's rooms, hoping to not feel so alone. A cute fluffy fic where Yui basically snuggles with all of them. I do not own KamiAso, Yui, or any of the gods. Please enjoy!
1. Apollon

Apollon was normally a very deep sleeper. Granted, as a god, he didn't necessarily need sleep, but it was a nice thought. He could really get behind the well-rested feeling humans had after a good-night's sleep.

The door to his room creaked open slowly, and Apollon rolled over, eyes open, instantly awake, to see who was visiting him at an hour like this.

Yui was standing in the doorway, hair down, dressed in her pajamas, hand still raised as though she weren't finished knocking. The expression on her face was what worried Apollon. Yui looked as though she had been crying.

"Yousei-san," he said softly, sitting up in his bed, "what's wrong?" Looking terrified to approach him, Yui hesitated. Apollon sensed her distress and opened his arms. Given the invitation, Yui threw herself into his arms, looking like all the small children he had seen around his temple.

"I'm sorry, Apollon," she apologized, sniffling into his chest. "I'm so lonely. I miss my family. You and the other gods have each other, but I have no one." Yui's face was buried into Apollon's chest, her normally soft voice muffled, and when she finished speaking, fresh hot tears began to soak Apollon's shirt. Apollon hugged her close.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "Do you want to sleep here tonight? Being with someone else will make you feel better, won't it? I promise I won't do anything bad. I'm not a bad person, Yousei-san!" Yui's tears stemmed, a watery giggle coming out after his last comment, and her arms tightened around his torso.

"I'm so lonely," she repeated. "Don't make me be alone." With one arm still around her, Apollon rearranged his pillows so Yui would have adequate sleeping space. Lifting her up with him, he rose out of the bed, going to the small closet in the corner of the room to get her an extra blanket. It was spring, yes, and relatively warm, but the nights still got a bit chilly. Coming back to the bed, Apollon laid Yui down, taking her hand so their contact didn't break. He lay beside her, and nestled her head on his chest. Her little hands found their way around his shoulders, and so they lay. Apollon stroked Yui's back, humming a Greek folk song he was sure would lull her to sleep.

"Thank you, Apollon," Yui whispered, leaning up to gently kiss his cheek. In the dark, she couldn't see the peaceful smile of elation spread over his face.

"Just rest, Yousei-san," he whispered back, and Yui cuddled him tighter.

When Apollon woke the next morning, and saw Yui curled up in a ball against him, a slight smile on her face, he felt the most peaceful he had felt in years.


	2. Loki

Sleeping naked was the only way Loki could sleep. He was too used to the cold Nordic nights to want to put any blankets on…or even a semblance of clothes, for that matter. A light tap came at his door, and he wrapped a sheet around the lower half of his body as he made his way over to the door.

"Who the bloody hell could it be at this time of night?" he grumbled, and opened the door to find Yui, a sheepish look on her face that was a cross between a light smile and her ready to burst into tears.

"Koneko-chan? What are you doing up? Don't humans need more sleep than this?" Loki asked, a bit confused. Yui bit her lip, trying to hold tears back, and whispered, "Yes, they do." Loki wasn't used to seeing Yui on the verge of tears, and so he kept one hand on his bedsheet, and wrapped his free arm around Yui's shoulders.

"Come on, Koneko-chan, let's try and get you to sleep, hmm?" he purred, and Yui flushed.

"But you're not wearing anything," she protested, and Loki snorted.

"Don't worry," he whispered sincerely. "I'm not gonna do anything, I promise. As a matter of fact, I'll slip some pants on if it'll make you more comfortable." Yui nodded because tears began to fall silently, and Loki just hugged her tighter.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" He rubbed her back soothingly. It was surprisingly wonderful to be wanted.

"I want to go home," Yui wailed quietly. "I want to go home to my parents." Loki felt a twinge of sympathy for her. His own parents had abandoned him, and at least Yui's parents wanted her. If Chronos hadn't stopped time, only Zeus could know how mad with grief Yui's parents were going.

"Don't worry, Yui-san," Loki whispered, slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Shhh. We'll do our best and get you home, don't worry." Yui continued to silently sob into Loki's shoulder, and he just continued to hold her, rocking her softly.

They fell asleep sitting up, but Loki woke before Yui did, his arms still firmly around her shaking shoulders. Loki slowly untangled his arms from around her, lowering her carefully onto the mattress, and covered her up so she could sleep a little longer. Surely Thoth-sama would understand if Loki explained that Yui had a rough night and needed a little extra sleep? She was only human, after all.

 _But she's_ _ **our**_ _human_ , Loki thought sweetly, _and I'll be damned if anything happens to her. I can't fix her homesickness, but surely I can help make it better._ With a light kiss to Yui's forehead, Loki slipped on his uniform and headed off to class.


	3. Takeru

Takeru didn't see the need to try to sleep. Humans needed sleep, yes, but technically, he was still a god. He only slept when he was so run down that he stumbled. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. The full moon was out, meaning Bro would be out watching it, like a deer caught in a hunter's sights, and Takeru was practicing his swordsmanship. He thrust the katana forward, following through just as the god of war told him, and damn, but it felt good.

A timid knock came at his door, and he sheathed his sword, sweat dripping from his hair.

"If it's that damn Loki again, I swear I'm gonna run him through," Takeru growled, moving to open the door slowly. One hand on the hilt of his katana, he opened the door to find a red-eyed Yui, looking very disheveled in her pajamas.

"Weed! Why're you here?" exclaimed Takeru, releasing his sword. "I could've run you through…hey, what's wrong?" They had just studied this in class today: different types of human emotion. Yui was some variety of sad, much different than her usual calm, happy demeanor. Yui sniffled, and Takeru felt a pulling at his heart to embrace her until she was her usual happy self again.

"I…I'm homesick," Yui explained quietly, attempting not to cry in front of her sparring partner. "I miss my family and my brothers and I love being here with you guys but I just really, really want to go home!" The speed of her voice had increased as she talked, and at the end, her voice broke, and the tears came. Takeru didn't think her weak in that moment…she was just a girl who had been taken from everything she had known and dropped into some kind of asinine divine conspiracy.

"Yui," he said softly, and she looked up at him. Takeru sighed and opened his arms. "Do you want to be held? Would that help?" Yui nodded, and Takeru gestured to his bed. "I'm pretty tired from practice, but don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Yui didn't look worried; she knew what to expect from her gods. Following his gesture, she climbed into his bed and waited for him to get in on the other side.

"I took off my shirt, so if you feel skin, don't be worried," he said carefully, and Yui nodded. He slowly climbed in beside her, and, both of them lying down, he wrapped his body around hers.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and Yui said, "Yes." Closing his eyes, he could smell Yui's hair, always clean but especially clean from her shower tonight, and it smelled like sunshine. He pulled her in just a little closer, hoping that if he could surround her, everything bad could just fade away. He knew all the bad feelings for him were fading away.


	4. Hades

**_Dark. Too dark. Perfect_** , Hades thought to himself, settling into his small bed at last. This entire academy idea was ludicrous, but if Zeus didn't get his way, Hades would hear about it for all eternity. It was best to remain quiet and play along rather than anger his brother, but it was a stupid game.

Hades had to admit, it was kind of nice being around others who wanted to be near you by choice, and not because they were souls bound to your realm infinitely. Apollon was always good to have around, his nephew was quite literally the brightest spot in Hades's life.

But then there was that human girl. Yui. Yui made everything go sideways, and he knew that his misfortune wasn't affecting her at all, it was just the natural way she was. Yui was elegant, light, and steadfast, and Hades certainly respected her.

 ** _I might even love her_** , he considered quietly to his subconscious, ** _but Apollon is much more likely to win her heart than I._** With this despairing thought in his head, Hades lay down to sleep for a couple hours before his habit of waking and brooding. His door creaked slightly, and standing as though she were a ghost in the doorway was Yui.

"H-Hades," she stammered, "I-I'm s-s-sorry to b-bother you…" Hades sat up in bed, rubbing one eye in amusement. He thought he'd play the part of slightly disgruntled sleeper, if only for a few minutes.

"It's alright, Yui, what brings you here? Were you looking to have a nightmare?" he joked, and noting the expression on her face only became more aghast in response to his statement, quickly shut his mouth.

"No…Hades…I…" Before she could get the words past her lips, tears began to flow, and Hades was stunned into sad silence. Hades didn't realize his body had moved until Yui was enveloped in his arms, and he was leading her back to his bed. Similar to the day when he had pulled her out of the river, he laid her out on top of him, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Her warmth was a pleasant treat, to be sure, but he couldn't concern himself with that now.

"I want to go home," Yui whimpered. "Please, Hades, you're Zeus's brother, can't you convince him to let me go?" Hades smoothed out her tangled hair, sadly shaking his head to himself. She was only a human who didn't understand that Zeus's whims weren't just whims; they were law.

"Yui, I'm so sorry," Hades whispered. "Zeus can be very unreasonable and this is something he just won't budge on. I'm so sorry." Yui's arms clung to him for dear life as more sobs racked her body, and Hades's heart broke.


	5. Balder

A/N: It's been a very long time since I've updated, I know. School has been crazy, I'm sorry. And this isn't so much snuggling as Balder just braiding Yui's hair and being a sweetheart. The next chapter also probably won't be as touchy-feely as the first four have been. I'm very sorry for that, but please enjoy regardless!

* * *

Balder couldn't help but sigh as he paced back and forth in front of the open French doors in his bedroom. How was it he could have so many admirers, yet always feel so very alone? He was grateful for Thor and Loki. He truly was. But at the same time, Balder wanted variety in his life. His blood brothers meant well, but they could not be his entire world.

Yui understood that. She somehow understood how lonely Balder could be, and she didn't want to spend time with him because he was the god of light, but in spite of it. She made his burden feel weightless. He smiled gently as he thought of her before he stumbled over the edge of his bed.

"Ouch!" he hissed, rubbing the few toes that had collided with his bedpost, and a knock came at his door. Replacing the smile on his face, Balder went to answer. It was not uncommon for Loki to stop in Balder's room when he couldn't sleep. Opening the door, he looked down into Yui's tearstained face.

"Yui! What…what is wrong?" he asked, immediately reaching out to hug her.

"I'm lonely," she admitted, trying to stifle her crying. "I'm so sorry, Balder, I really don't have any right to complain because I know how lonely you are, but I…" Her cries choked the rest of her sentence, and she cried into Balder's shoulder.

"Shh, Yui, it's okay," Balder murmured, stroking her back gently. Yes, she knew how heavy the loneliness weighed on him, but he was a god. He could take that much pain, even though he didn't necessarily want to bear it. But Yui was far more fragile than he, even if she wouldn't admit it. Suddenly, Balder had an idea of how she could be soothed.

"Yui, in my country, there were small girls who would carry around plush likenesses of me and braid my hair." He swept the aforementioned hair out over his back. "Would you like to braid my hair? I've been told by many it's incredibly soothing." Yui had quieted her crying, but was still shaking, so Balder tried again. "Would you like me to braid your hair?" Yui nodded.

"I've never had it braided," she confessed, and Balder chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt, I promise. It will make you feel much better," he promised. With that, Balder's skilled hands began to gently weave a semblance of a braid into her violet hair. Yui relaxed under his touch, and gradually her shuddering stopped. It didn't take long to knot Yui's hair into a similar manner to Balder's usual hairstyle. When Balder finished, he tied his handiwork with one of his own ribbons, and brushed the braid over Yui's shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asked, and Yui smiled like a child being given her favorite sweet.

"Thank you, Balder. I look pretty," she giggled, and Balder smiled. Alleviating her loneliness was one of the few joys he had left, and he intended on making every moment with her count.


End file.
